Loop antennas have been used in a wide variety of applications over the years, but, for high frequency applications (i.e., terahertz radiation) and for monolithically integrated antennas, there can be a variety of barriers to the use of loops antennas. For example, there can be loses associated with packaging material between the antenna and transmission media. Another example is losses due to parasitic radiation and interface from trances in printed circuit boards or PCBs. Therefore, there is a need for an improved system. Some examples of conventional systems are: U.S. Pat. No. 7,545,329; and J. Grzyb, D. Liu, U. Pfeiffer, and B. Gaucher, “Wideband cavity-backed folded dipole superstrate antenna for 60 GHz applications,” Proceedings of the 2006 IEEE AP-S International Symposium and UNSC/URSI and AMEREM Meetings, pp. 3939-3942, Albuquerque, N. Mex. , Jul. 9-14, 2006.